Mejor
by Cynder94
Summary: Porque, aunque él sentía que no estaba a la altura de Krum, ella no estaba de acuerdo. / Traducción


**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter_ es obra de J. K. Rowling, no mía.

**Mejor.**

La tarde era fría, lóbrega; negras nubes presagiaban tormenta y el viento hacía girar violentamente las hojas a su alrededor. El pésimo tiempo combinaba a la perfección con su humor. Estaba tan enfadado, tan _furioso…_ Realmente deseaba, necesitaba, golpear a ese gallito de Krum. Sin embargo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedarse ahí parado, mirando fijamente el campo de Quidditch. Mirando a esas figuras que, montadas en sus escobas, volaban a toda velocidad sobre el campo.

Era extremadamente molesto. Fred lo aborrecía. Odiaba cada detalle de ese tío; lo magníficamente bien que jugaba al Quidditch, lo popular que era. La forma en que todas y cada una de las chicas de la escuela suspiraban por él. Incluso _ella_. Y, encima, era un campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Cómo diablos podía él competir con eso?

Echó un vistazo a su gastada Barredora 5. Suspiró. Tenía que admitir que envidiaba a Krum, eso no podía negarse. Krum era mucho mejor que él.

—¿Estás bien? —La voz sonó justo detrás de él. Cerca, tan cerca. _Su _voz. Sí, Fred hubiera reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar.

—Sí… —No se volvió para enfrentarla. Le gustaba. Lo cierto era que realmente le gustaba. Quizá, incluso, lo que sentía por ella iba más allá. Sin embargo, no quería estar con ella en ese preciso instante—. Bien —escupió muy a su pesar. No se sentía cómodo mirándola mientras estuviera tan enfadado. Mientras estuviera tan enfadado _por su culpa_, lo que solo empeoraba las cosas. Porque, en realidad, ella no había hecho nada mal, nada incorrecto.

Además, a Fred no le gustaba la idea de que nadie pudiera sorprenderlo por detrás. Ya se encontraba lo suficientemente frustrado antes de que ella lo sobresaltara. _Ese idiota… Realmente me está poniendo de los nervios._

—¿Seguro? —Hermione rompió la escasa distancia que los separaba y apoyó la mano en su antebrazo. —No parece que estés bien.

—Solo quería practicar un rato. Pero parece que he llegado tarde. Krum y sus amigos ya han invadido el campo.

La joven arqueó una ceja, esperando pacientemente a que él continuase. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Siempre sabía cuándo había algo más. Fred inspiró hondo.

—De todas formas, ¿qué haces aquí? —Trató de desviarse del tema.

—Viktor me invitó a ver el entrenamiento. —Fred resopló. No pudo evitarlo.

Krum otra vez. _Siempre _era Krum.

Compuso su mejor sonrisa, determinado a no dejar que ella se diera cuenta de lo mucho que dolía que hablase de él. No obstante, por más que lo hubiera intentado, ella no era ninguna idiota. Nunca podría haberla engañado. Y él, en el fondo, lo sabía. Así que, antes de que la chica tuviera una oportunidad de decir algo, Fred habló de nuevo:

—Todo el mundo sabe que Krum está interesado en ti. —Intentó que sus palabras sonasen despreocupadas—. ¿Ya te ha invitado al baile?

Ella pareció dudar unos segundo pero, finalmente, asintió.

—Sí, lo ha hecho.

—Así que irás con él. —Fred forzó otra sonrisa. En esta ocasión fue mucho más difícil lograrlo. Simplemente con pensar en que él la tendría entre sus brazos se volvía loco.

—Todavía no le he respondido —explicó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse—. Me preguntaba… si alguien más me invitaría.

—¿Quién…? —Pero no tuvo que terminar la pregunta. El brillo en los ojos de ella, avergonzados y ansiosos a la par, el modo en que mordía su labio inferior nerviosamente, eran suficientes. —¿Yo?

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Estaba en shock.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risa para aliviar la tensión.

—No importa si no quieres… —No pudo terminar la frase. De pronto, los labios de Fred estaban sobre los suyos, besándola suavemente. Él ni siquiera lo pensó, solo actuó.

Al principio ella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de corresponderle. Pero luego los brazos de Fred se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, sujetándola con fuerza contra él, dándole calor. Y ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Fue solo un roce, una caricia. Pero fue suficiente para ambos; durante demasiado tiempo lo habían ansiado.

Poco después ella dio un paso atrás, separándose de él. Fred buscó su mirada. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el miedo. Un nudo en la garganta, el corazón bombeando sin control. Temía haberla presionado demasiado. No quería que se arrepintiese de lo que había ocurrido, que eligiese a Krum.

La observaba intensamente. Ella tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar pero, entonces, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro y ella permitió que la abrazara otra vez, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Hermione nunca podría haber imaginado que realmente Fred sintiera algo por ella. A pesar de lo que George decía, de lo que Harry y Ron confirmaban, nunca podría haberlo aceptado. Hasta ahora.

Mientras tanto Fred no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarla, todavía temeroso de que ella desapareciese de un momento a otro, de que solo hubiera sido un sueño. No podía creer lo mucho que su suerte había cambiado en tan solo un momento. Todo su mal humor había desaparecido de golpe. De hecho, se sentía más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

—¿Así que vendrás al baile conmigo? ¿No con Krum?

—Sí tú quieres.

Él la apretó con más fuerza.

—Por supuesto que quiero.

Fred no dijo nada más. No era necesario. Ya habría mucho tiempo para hablar, para explicar cómo habían llegado a esa situación. Pero por el momento no necesitaba nada más.

La risa escapó de su garganta al darse cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado: Viktor Krum no podía ser mejor que él. No, si ella lo había elegido a él. Hermione lo había elegido a él. Sonrió, aún sin poder creer loa fortunado que era.

Desde luego, en aquel momento él sentía que era mil veces mejor que Krum.

**Fin.**

Traducción de _Much better._


End file.
